Wake Up
by Lanaria Matheson
Summary: I woke up to a broken world...And I went to sleep in a destroyed one. My name is Elia...and this is how I woke up from a living hell. This is how I fell in love, how I made my own family, and how I thrived in a world of only surviving...This is how I woke up from the Walking Dead RickXOCxDaryl
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a jolt in the middle of the night. Sirens were going off all over, and panic was heard from outside. I could hear people screaming, people running, and moans and groans of the undead. I never imagined what chaos sounded like until this moment. We avoided the first waves of the apocalypse. We had made it to a military base that was well protected, and never in my life did I think danger of the undead would pass the large gates that for a few weeks had kept me safe...

I swung my legs over the bed, looking out the window, frozen at the sight. It was man against the undead. Bullets flying, guns firing, and the sight of so much blood made my stomach lurch. My breath hitched as I stumbled away from the window. In a strangled voice I cried out, "DAD!" I turned on my feet and ran out of my room, through the barracks. I saw my mother running my way with my brother pulling her along. She was crying, uncontrollably crying...

"Mom," I breathed. "Where's Dad?" I already knew the answer...I just didn't want to believe it.

"No time to answer, Elia! Come on!" my brother shouted, grabbing my arm and roughly pulling me along...And that was the first time I ever knew for sure that I lost someone to the Dead.

* * *

><p><em>"..Lia...Elia...Elia<em>..." I shivered, eyes opening wide as I woke from my recurring nightmare..._It's not a nightmare if it's true_.My eyes found my brother's, Thomas. He and his comforting brown eyes...For a moment I was saddened. He had our father's eyes. Our father's dark coffee colored eyes... "Elia, we have to go... The walkers are being riled up," He whispered, pointing to the side of the hospital where we never went into. I nodded, quietly gathering my things in a solemn manner. The hospital reeked of death...Whether it was the walking corpses or the ones lying on the ground outside, I didn't care...We just had to keep going...

"Where's Mom?" I asked terrified for a moment...I lost my father only last week...I wasn't going to lose her. He jutted his head towards the side. She was in the unknown man's room...When we had first came to this hospital, we found an actual living man in a room that was guarded solely by a hospital bed... Sure he was in a coma, but he was alive...That's what made leaving that much harder. This hospital had a lot of supplies... But the dead bodies in the front, the still ones, were polluting our shelter... Mom said, "We'd be damned to hell if we disrupted the dead." I came back saying that the dead had done more than disrupt the living, but then we found the man in a coma before she could scold me.

As Tommy and I drew near her room, we could hear our mother speaking... I slowly opened the door to see her talking to the now Awake Man...He was stumbling around, making a lot of noise. I could hear the Dead outside the hall growing restless. Fear settled in the pit of my stomach.

"We have to go!" I urged Tommy, my mother, and the man. The man looked to us, dumbfounded. "No time to explain!" I hissed slinging our bags over my shoulder. Mom, now having someone to take care of, seemed to gain some strength and tug the man along as we jogged to the stairs.

"What's going on?" I heard the man ask in a thick southern accent. I looked over my shoulder.

"You won't believe it until you see it..."

* * *

><p>For a man that barely woke up to the apocalypse, he was taking it well...We had made it to shelter with two men. Morgan and Lee with two children named Clementine and Duane. They extended kindness to us after Duane hit over the man with a shovel... And now, well now we were eating dinner. Morgan and Lee, they had explained to the man what a walker was.<p>

"...We saw a corpse...That man you shot...He was..." The man shivered. Tommy patted him on the back.

"Let's just eat," Tommy insisted...It was then the young boy, Duane, asked for blessing. My mother joined hands in a flash, the man hesitated. Tommy and I just took hands and faked a pray...We lost faith when the waves of walkers hit...To be honest, I never really had it to begin with. Tommy and I stayed silent as Lee went on explaining why there was a commotion about the Man's wound...

When the time came, bedtime strolled around. Lee, Clementine, and my mother went upstairs...Tommy had to go just because he needed mom about as much as she needed us...I however wanted to know this man...Mr. Comatose. When there was a chilling silence I made my way over.

"Hey," I awkwardly said sitting beside him on his homemade bed. He looked over at me, slight curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"Ma'am," he greeted quietly. I gave him a small smile.

"My name's Elia..." It was a simple icebreaker...It was ironic. I've killed more walkers than this man has even seen, and yet...yet I was still intimidated by him.

"Rick Grimes," he introduced himself as, holding out a hand to shake. I placed my hand gently in his... "How long has it been...since this began?" He asked looking towards the door...I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I don't know...Couple weeks... It all kind of happened so fast," I admitted, flashes of the chaos that the beginning waves were. I shook my head looking to "Rick". "I can't imagine what you're going through," I muttered. He raised an eyebrow. "To not know...whether the people you love are alive...or...Yeah..." I bit my lip, taking a breath..."Then again...Sometimes not knowing...it makes it easier to have hope that they are," I added.

Rick inched a bit towards me, subtly. "Have you lost anyone?" He asked gently. I looked to him.

"Yeah... My father..." He apologized, but I dismissed him. "It's fine...It's not like you're the one that killed him..." Gruesome images of my dad being eaten made me cringe. "At least I know..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick**

It was late...The children were asleep...as was Elia, the girl whom was brave enough to vouch for my humanity when Morgan was to put a bullet in my head...She fidgeted in her sleep, which was on my own makeshift bed. She muttered something incoherent...I couldn't tell what it was... It made me wonder what all has this young woman seen to make her so tormented. She began tossing and turning.

"No...No."

Her voice was getting louder. Morgan gave me a look, warning me to make her quiet down before he gave it a go. I placed my hand over her head. Her body seemed to relax under my touch. She sighed and rolled over. I moved my hand as she did but her unconscious body knew something was missing and began fidgeting again. It was then I placed my hand over hers which laid beside her hear in a way that looked like she was praying whilst lying on her side... Her hands slipped around my own, holding my bigger hand in a gentle yet firm manner. Gentle like a loving woman yet firm like she was scared that if she didn't, I'd slip away.

I smiled softly...There was a deep sadness in my soul...Lori and Carl...She was right...It's better I don't know. I can only hope they are alive... If I came to find out...If I found out they were gone, I'd loose myself... Whomever this girl was, she was wise and matured for her young age. There's a high price for maturity, that's what I knew.

A car alarm went off making me jump. Elia, her name was, scrambled to an upright position, poise with a dagger in her hands ready to strike. God only knows where she had it hidden. She was rigid. I placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her from behind, she turned her upper body, about to strike me dead...She froze...shaking as she stared at me for a moment not recognizing me, not knowing for a moment if I were dead or alive.

"Elia," I said softly, trying to make it clear. Her shoulders slouched, the dagger dropped, and she fell back. I panicked. "Elia!" I whisper yelled looking over, and rolling her body over to see if she was okay. She had a glassy look in her eyes, just staring off at the ceiling, lifelessly. I hoisted her upright, not knowing what to do... Was something physically wrong? I didn't know. She turned her head towards me, tears silently streaming from her eyes.

"Things are never going to be the same..." She whispered brokenly. I didn't know exactly why, call it a comforting nature, but I took her in my arms, soothing her cries... I had a feeling this was the first time, or one of the first times, she had a moment to mourn the loss of well...life as she knew it. As soon as her breathing relaxed, I tried to lie her down where she was before. I was going to move to the other side of the makeshift bed when I felt something tugging me back. I turned to see her fisted hand on my side. One of her fingers looped through my belt loop. I smiled softly... I could only assume this was an unconscious fear of being alone...

I lied down beside her staring at the ceiling, waiting as I drifted away thinking of my family, hoping they were alive and better off than we were.

* * *

><p>A few days passed. I grew adjusted to their routine. Elia, her brother Thomas, and I went on runs for supplies. Lee, her mother, and Morgan remained at the house, making sure everything was well. We didn't talk much, Elia and I. We did always manage to stick close though. I assumed the role of protector towards her...it was a necessity for me to know she was safe. Ever since that first night, seeing how broken she'd become, I couldn't help but want to make this hell easier for her.<p>

One day we found the police station. I felt dread knowing that since it was locked there was supplies...but the keys were within my house. This dread was over when Elia bent over and picked the lock with an uncanny ease. I gave her a look when she turned around smiling in accomplishment.

"Oh hush, Officer Righteous. There's no law anymore!" She scowled pushing the door open.

"Maybe Rick here should instill the law once more! The lone officer, invoking the law even when America's gone to shit," Thomas joked. I chuckled lightly as Elia rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh shove it, Tommy. Better to be here than in an overpopulated area," she optimistically pointed out.

"I just wished there we could come across a woman who isn't my mom or sister," Thomas cringed. He got a cheeky smile when he looked to me. "But hey, if any pretty young thing comes around, we know we got a shot. Not a lot of fish in the sea anymore, so we're bound to get some!"

Elia scoffed rolling her eyes at her brother. I only laughed. There are three things I came to find out about Thomas. One, he loved children. Not in a fatherly way but like a cool uncle or the perfect older brother. Two, he had a need to stay fit. Always training, working out, etc. And three: he was one of the best people to be stuck with in times like these. He was friendly, happy, and down to earth for a man that lives in this world. That and he complained a lot about how long it's been since he's had a girl to love, or at least be "close" with.

"Same for you two! What if you have to settle for someone less!" She pointed out. "Oh! Showers!" She exclaimed looking excited. Tommy ignored her last comment, turning to Rick as Elia disappeared into the Women's Locker Room. He patted me on the back.

"Well, at least if an ugly one does come around, you can always have my sister." My eyes went wide, but before I could protest he kept going. "-You've already seem to be getting all cozy," he said with a wink...A part of me was mortified...and the worst part is, I felt a bit...a bit comforted at the thought of her and I...


	3. Chapter 3

**Elia**

There was a big debate over how showering would go. The women's water wasn't working, and after a much heated argument, I got it to where women would shower after the guys seeing as there was only three showers. Morgan, Lee, and Duane were first whilst Tommy, Lee, Clementine, my mom, and myself waited in the changing room. Mom was undoing Clementine's braid. Mom had done a crown braid insisting that it would be better to have it up and out of the way instead of just chopping it off like Lee wanted. Clementine, well she was just glad she didn't have to "look like a boy". Rick was laughing at something Tommy said, and I...Well I was lying with my head on his lap, relaxing. Steam made it's way into the room, making it a bit stuffy, but utterly calming. Rick's left hand played with my hair much like he usually did to put me to sleep...Rick had become my protector... From walkers, and from nightmares... I was glad to have him here with us.

Duane and Morgan made their way out with towels around their waists, signaling Rick and Tommy that it was their turn. Rick moved and left. I frowned as a melancholy feeling struck my chest. My mother snorted, catching my attention.

"What is it?" I asked softly, sitting up. She shook her head. "Mom!" I whined childly.

"You're so smitten with him," she teased. I blushed.

"What's smitten mean?" I heard Clementine ask.

"Nothing!" I answered all too quickly...Was I attracted to Rick? I shook my head blushing... "I'm not! He's married!" I hissed to my mother. I looked to where the shower room was. "It's only been two weeks since he woke up...Men have gone longer and still have stayed faithful...I won't ruin that for him," I promised myself. My mother shook her head.

"Don't fight it...If it's meant to be, it'll be. If it isn't then it won't," she advised with a smile. I returned it. It was then I realized how she was returning to her normal self. Clem and Duane brought that out in her... Mothers always stay strong for children... I wonder if I'll ever be like her. A thought went from warm to cold...Would I ever have children? In a world like this?

My thoughts were interrupted when shirtless Lee, Tommy, and Rick came in. I stared at Rick for a moment before turning red. I quickly looked away hoping he didn't notice. If any more blood went to my face, I'm going to have a nose bleed! I scrambled to get my things and hurry to the showers. If Rick didn't put a shirt on fast enough, I was just going to start drooling, and I was not risking the only risk our friendship with a stupid crush...

As I hurried away I heard my brother ask Rick what was wrong. I blushed even more, but thanked god that Tommy wasn't observant enough to notice my affections for Rick.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

I was finishing up getting dressed. Thomas, Lee, Morgan and Duane were outside dividing the supplies. I was about to put on a shirt when I heard humming. I turned my head to see Elia, wrapped only in a towel walk into the changing room, not seeing me. She dropped her towel all too suddenly, or at least to me. I didn't turn away...for that I'm ashamed. At least she was turned away, and slipped into her clothes. I frowned when I noticed long scars on her back. They were in swirling patterns, making the scars appear beautiful. I had to think of how or why she had those. I was too caught up in my thoughts to see her turn...and see me.

"Rick!" she gasped mortified at first. I squabbled to come up for an excuse, but she simply laughed. "Whatever, Peeper," she teased as I apologized relentlessly. She moved across the room, right in front of me.

"I'm not a peeper! I just-"

"Peeper," she accused poking my bare chest.

"I wasn't-"

"Peeper!" She laughed getting in my face. It was then that the embarrassed feeling left and was replaced by a playful one that our group brought out in each other.

"I am not a peeper," I insisted, smiling at her. That's when I noticed how beautiful she was even up close. That's also when I noticed our close proximity...Her lips parted as if to say something. We stood there for what felt like forever, just staring at eachother. She seemed to avoid looking at everything except me eyes. Without thinking, I said, "Look at me." And as soon as her eyes met mine, our eyes closed and our lips connected. They moved gently at first, until abruptly she pulled away, looking like she had that first night.

"I'm so sorry! You have a wife and-"

"Elia," I said softly advancing as she backed into the other wall. I shook my head smiling as she rambled on...How great of a person she was to feel guilt for Lori, my wife, whom was probably dead...yet she still respected our marriage...

"God! I'm such a terrible- Mmph..."Her words silenced with my lips. A chaste kiss, but when I pulled away she was flustered. She looked at my looking away blushing, not knowing what to say. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I don't care..."

"What?" She looked at me dumbfounded.

"I don't care," I repeated looking her in the eyes. Her jaw dropped. "I don't care. My marriage was wrecking, and now I'm not even sure if I even have one...All I know is right now, I'm falling for you...And I don't know if I ever have or ever will meet someone that makes me feel like a young man falling in love for the first time." She blushed with a smile on her face.

"You're falling for me?" She asked smiling goofily. I sighed laughing.

"Is that such a shocker?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky, Officer Righteous. A little rebel like me won't always be so sweet," she teased before moving to leaving to catch up with the rest of everyone before we journeyed off towards Atlanta. I glanced once more before turning off the lights to the police station. Sometimes you have to let go of a decent past to move onto a better future. Even if the future is in a Walker infested world. I looked out at the group. Lee, Morgan, Ellaria, Duane and Clem were staying behind for a day later just so we could see if Atlanta was everything it was made out to be. Elia, Tommy, and I would be going to check things and make sure that things were safe. Elia was hugging her mother goodbye, and when she moved so Tommy could get a hug as well, I noticed her mother looking at me and giving me a knowing smile. She mouthed the words: Take care of her...And that was exactly what I would always try to do...


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit! Shit!" I cried as we ran over to the young guy that just saved them from a herd of walkers. Tommy almost tripped as Rick and I made a break for it hand in hand. I recalled as it was accidentally me that clung to him at first...But ever since the first few days passed, he started to hold me just as tightly, and even more close. "Tommy!" I cried stopping Rick. Tommy was quick and caught up. I frowned as I saw that he hadn't tripped...He dove down to get the rifle bag. "Tommy! You risked your life for guns!" I hissed.

"Whatever! Keep running!" Hissed the young boy of Korean, I think, descent. He lead us to the ladder on the side of a building.

"Go!" I rushed pushing Tommy and Rick towards the door. In a swift move, Rick threw me at the ladder.

"No negotiation! Just go!" He shouted hurrying me as we barely escaped from the herd. Looking down I could see them trying to climb the ladder. Tommy helped pull me up. After me both the unknown guy and Tommy helped pull Rick up. All of us were tiredly panting, exhausted and hyped up on adrenaline.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" The man joked. Tommy snorted and nodded.

"Something like that...Come on, let's keep moving," Tommy insisted and continued on up the fire escape. I gave Rick a look, how Tommy was always able to bounce back to normal was unknown...I was just glad he wasn't just gone. This guy, "Glenn" lead us to the top of a store he was camping out on. It was comforting to know that he'd made it for some time here in this Hell of a city. After turns and ladders, we made it into the store just to see more people... As soon as we were inside, Rick was at gunpoint. I didn't know who this blond hotheaded woman was but she was threatening Rick. Before anyone could stop me, I had my dagger at her throat.

"Put the gun down," I hissed. She hastily put the gun down, crying. I put away my dagger. She sent a glare my way, but then her eyes widened as she saw something behind us. I turned my head and gasped. I saw the zombies growling and trying to get into the store. A few Walkers were attempting to smash through the double set of doors to get to them. "Shit...Let's go!" I insisted. The other people gave me a strange look. "We can either try to live through this separately, or use each other's strengths. So I'm going to try and leave, and you can either get with the program or go at it alone!" I hissed. Rick placed a hand on my shoulder, calming me down...Now wasn't a time to be calm though. It was time to survive...It was just like _that night_. We run and we don't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>  
>Time had passed. Elia and I were downstairs scavenging through the store as we watched the doors. I could see how uneasy she was. I walked over to see her pocketing a few bracelets and necklaces, trying to keep calm. "Merle" had made very derogatory comments, and ever since, she's been fidgeting, shaking, and muttering incoherently. I walked over to her.<p>

"Elia," I whispered, making her jump. She looked at me with watery eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and allowed me to just hold her close as she sobbed into my chest. "What's wrong?" I repeated. She shook her head again.

"Memories..." She whispered. She pulled away. She looked at the walkers. "Maybe one day I'll tell you..." I didn't want to upset her, so I simply nodded and respected her wishes. She dried her eyes. She smiled and placed a necklace around my neck. I raised an eyebrow. "It's not like anyone else will have use of it...Plus, it suits you," she smiled softly admiring it. I looked down at it. It was quite the necklace. It was made of silver, round, with a wolf on it. I never was one for things like this, but she was right...It suited me. I looked down and dug through the necklaces. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"It's only fair I got you one," I insisted making her smile. My heart stopped for a moment as I saw a beautiful ring...one a band one a ring. I took them and took her hand, placing the ring in her hand. She looked to me wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" She asked barely above a whisper. I laughed.

"Might as well...We can die any day...and I want to make sure that through all the days I do live, they're spent with you," I pledged. She laughed unbelievably.

"You don't even know me..."

"I want to spend every day finding out," I shot back. She just giggled and slipped the ring on, and pulled me down for a kiss.

"None of this is legal."

"Nothing is."

"Never thought a cop would admit that," she laughed.

"Ugh. You guys are disgusting!" We turned to see Tommy sitting on the counter. He was smiling cheekily. "Come on. We haven't much time. Glenn found a way to get passed the walkers. We're going to move to three buildings away, and wait until the rains" Elia looked to Rick. She took his hand in hers. "Come on, you disgusting couple."

"Ready?" Elia asked me. I looked at her glowing form.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Three days had passed. The walkers had cleared out on the other side of town...Things were going well-Well as good as being married in an apocalyptic world can be. And it can...if you find a space that's safe and out of earshot from the group and walkers...Tommy relentlessly teased Rick and me up until it came time to leave. When the time came, I ended up holding his hand, admiring our rings...I looked to Rick smiling.

"This is crazy," I whispered.

"It is..."He said kissing my forehead. I leaned into his kisses, moving to kiss him myself. Here I was kissing a man I've only known for about a month. He lifted my hand to kiss my ring. "But in times like these, it's practical," He pointed out.

"And what would you do if we weren't in the apocalypse...What if we were in the normal world?" I asked him looking up. He sighed.

"Well...I imagine I'd still be with Lori and Carl...But if in this hypothetical world, they'd be gone, well...Well then I suppose I'd start by introducing myself," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"And then?" I pushed.

"Then maybe I'd talk my way into lunch with you."

"Mhm."

"Then just get the need to knows out of the way... Like how I worked with law enforcement, stopping young women from stealing and breaking & entering," he jested recalling how I had acquired some criminal skills. I snorted rolling my eyes. "Then I'd take you out a few more times. Make you laugh, make you roll your eyes," cue me rolling my eyes, "-and then maybe show you my friends."

I looked at him curiously. "Tell me about them," I begged. We would never get to do these things...but hearing about them...imagining them. It was the closest I would ever get. He got a smile on his face...it was the kind people who were feeling nostalgic had.

"Well, there's only one that really mattered...His name was Shane..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

Recalling Shane was hard...It had hit me that my memories might be the only thing keeping my loved ones alive...The thought that Carl now might be gone was too much to bare...Even if he was alive, there was no way that he would have the life I wanted him to have...The only thing that made it better was Elia. As cliche as it may be, she did ask about it. She did want me to remember my life before, and she did want me to hold it close to my heart...Even Lori. She didn't want me to forget her, she wanted me to cherish the time I had with Lori... I couldn't have found a better woman.

She was about to tell me her past when the car stopped...We must have been at their camp. I had given Morgan and our group the location...I can only hope they made it there safely.

"Finally!" Merle howled standing to climb out. Elia shifted uncomfortably as the man passed. I tried to calm her fidgeting form. Tommy patted her shoulder before passing by. She looked at me, hesitating before she would get out.

"Do you think my mom is here?" She asked worriedly. We heard Tommy call out to their mother whom now could be assumed to be alive. Elia smiled brightly. "Come on! She'll be pissed if she doesn't hear about your _lousy _proposal," she said drawing out the word "Lousy". I laughed lightly.

"You said yes didn't you!" I called after her as she climbed out. We were behind the van alone for a private moment. She just looked at me, staring at me like I was the most handsome man in the world. She had a sweet smile, one that made me forget all about what had happened.

"I love you..." She whispered. "I know I don't know you completely, but I know...Does that make me stupid? Because before all this-"

"Before almost all of the people in the world died?" I interrupted. She laughed.

"I guess when you say it like that, it makes sense," she sighed. She smoothly put her hands around my neck, pulling me down. "Come on, _Officer_."

"HEY! MR. AND MRS. SHERIFF! Come and say hello!" We heard Morales call. She pulled away rolling her eyes. She kissed my cheek.

"Come on. Let's meet and greet the last humans on earth. Maybe we can help Thomas find his koi fish," she teased walking off. The first person I saw in the group was Carl...Carl! Carl my son! He ran over to me.

"Dad!" I grunted when he threw himself against me, and that's when I saw her...Lori. I'm sure it was my turn to be a fish. Mouth opened, looking around wide eyed. I looked to Elia who just stared in shock at everything. I hoped, I had hoped that they were alive...but never did it occur to me that they might be near that Hell hole of a city.

"Dad! You're alive!" He exclaimed with a smile that made me feel like the best father in the world. He peered over my shoulder at Elia who looked like she was about to cry. "Who's she?" Carl asked bluntly pulling away.

"She's my..." I struggled to say the word. Was she? Could she? Lori was still alive...and technically we weren't even officially bound.

"Savior," Elia lied. "You're father got himself into a lot of trouble...Waking up all this," She said brokenly looking away. She turned to look to the ground as she walked to me, just to whisper. "I'll leave you to say hello to your _family_... I have to...I have to say hi to mine," she muttered under her breath before letting her hand graze past mine as she went to her mother and brother.

"She's weird," Carl frowned shaking his head. He looked up to me. I stared at her a moment too long before looking to him. I couldn't help but feel like I just committed the worst crime in the world. And the worst part is, is that I felt guilty for breaking Elia's heart... because I cared for her on a level where I've never really felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elia**  
>I breathed on my knuckles, rubbing my arms, trying to keep warm. As much as I tried understood why Rick had to be with his family, it didn't make it hurt any less. I couldn't bare ill feelings towards the older woman, but I also could not force myself to sit at a fire with them all and act like my heart didn't have a gaping wound in the center.<p>

I looked over my shoulder at the now enlarged group. Rick tried to keep his wife a bit distant, looking back at me... I turned away, shaking my head. She was his wife before I was... I took a breath, trying to breath. My feet began moving, my cheeks felt cold as tears streamed down from my eyes. I walked over to the tent Tommy and I had. I noticed how his sleeping bag wasn't there. Probably finding his koi fish in Amy, a pretty young girl as sweet as she was pretty.

I tried to sleep that night. I really did. The nightmares were returning. Worse than ever. The smell of rotting flesh, the sight of so many...No...I woke early at dawn, heaving, trying to keep the beans from last night in my tummy rather than rising from my throat. I was hunched over panting, crying even. Pain from memories, pain from love...just pain. I fell to my knees, holding myself together with my own arms. Silently breaking down as everyone laid asleep.

I collapsed to the ground staring at the sky as it changed as the sun rose... I closed my eyes. Wouldn't it be sweet if I could just drift away...Away from this life, away from this shitty place...

Hours passed, no one noticed me in the taller weeds and grass. Then I heard it. A twig snap. Rustling coming from the trees...I drew my dagger close to me, standing and stalking closer towards the noise. There was a small clearing, and...it was a deer. Just looking around the field, nibbling softly on the plants. I snorted...

"Not everything's going to kill you, Ellie," I laughed. The deer heard me and broke into it's escape from the clearing. I sighed. _Snap!_ I frowned whirling around to the nearby noise. I screamed as bony hands followed by a groaning walker snatched me. I pushed against it's shoulders. "No!" I screamed falling back. I wrestled against him, trying to keep it's head away from my body. _Thump..._The body fell heavy and limp on top of me. I quickly shoved it off and scrambled back, feeling traumatized. I've never had that close of a fight against the dead...

"Little girls like you don't belong in woods!" I heard a man snap from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a blue eyed straight haired man with a crossbow. I looked to the walker which had an arrow protruding from it's skull. The dots connected... "Ain't you goin' to say somethin', Little Red?" He barked moving to retrieve his arrow. I would have remained in my traumatized state...Had he not called me red.

"Did you just call me _Little Red_? What does that make you? The axeman? The wolf?" I snorted standing only so I could cross my arms. He rounded on me, glaring hatefully.

"You best learn not to mock a man with a bow, _Little Red_!" He spat. I smiled coyly.

"Oh please, _Wolf Man!_ If you were going to hurt me, you would have," I smirked slipping into a playful state. Troubles were easy to forget with a proper distraction. He looked taken off guard by my change of approach. I decided it was now to act, before he could get angry. "I'm Elia," I smiled, putting a hand out. He gave it a firm manly shake, making my bones ache a bit.

"Daryl," he gruffly said before moving to walk into the forest deeper.

"Wait where are you going!" I shouted.

"To get my damn deer! You comin' or not, Little Red?" I looked to where I came from and where he was going...And I followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

I looked around the camp for Elia, growing more worried by the minute. Lori was off with Shane, discussing who knows what. Carl was playing with Sofia, the daughter of Carol (the wife of Ed, the most abusive husband I've ever met), Clementine, and Duane. I checked in with Morgan and Lee. Nothing. My luck struck out with Thomas...

"You're an asshole you know that?" He hissed shoving me. I didn't fight him... "You ditch her and then have the audacity to look around so you can play around with her feelings!?" He shoved me once more.

"Don't you think I already feel bad!" I spat back at him. "Right now she could be off somewhere, in danger! So just fucking tell me where she is or where she could be because right now I don't know!" I whisper-yelled. He looked dumbfounded.

"Wait...You honestly haven't seen her? At all?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head. He looked to the tent she was supposed to have been sleeping in. "Shit..."

_"I shot it! Can you believe it!" _Thomas and I turned on our feet to see Shane helping an unknown man and Elia set a deer at the center of a camp. Elia was glowing with pride, looking to the Unknown man with a brightness that could only be found in her and children...It was the kind we all had prior to the Walkers. The unknown man set a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Little Red...You ain't shot more than one deer, an' you're already gettin' cocky," he said with a roll of his eyes. She put her hands on her hips.

"You're just jealous of my _natural talent_," she boasted playfully. She smiled and looked around the camp, but as soon as our eyes met, her smile fell. The unknown man set a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention. He shook his head. With that she spared one final glance and turned away leaving me speechless...Have I just her away...God what have I done?


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not going to be a fucking maid!" Elia snapped when Thomas asked her to help do laundry. She angrily glared at him as she sharpened her daggers(No one really knew how one dagger managed to turn into two, but wherever she was keeping the two (or more) was unknown to the rest of the group). I smiled lightly as she crossed her legs, sitting atop of a large rock all hunched over busy with her weapons of choice. I had offered her a gun more than once...Every time, every time she insisted she didn't need it. Of course, she didn't have any trouble accepting Daryl Dixon's bow... Perhaps I was bitter. I had no right, and that I knew for sure.

Thomas was a hard headed young man. Always chipper and bright...He did however have a lack of knowing when to stop and go. And he wasn't about to quit on seeing his sister being a "perfect, darling woman"...

"Come on, Ellie! You love makin' friends!" He reasoned. "Plus don't you think it would be nice if you befriended a girl for a change? Amy's nice-"

"I'm not going to! I am of more use hunting with Daryl...He even found me a compound bow!" She said with a proud smile playing on her lips. I couldn't believe how she managed to make the man who glares non-stop to become her friend. No one understood it. Daryl Dixon wasn't friendly. He wasn't even that nice...Yet Elia had that effect.

"El-"

"No." She quickly hopped off the rock and pushed passed him angrily as she marched towards Dixon's tent. A pang of jealousy ran through me... My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head to see Shane walk up beside me. He was eyeing Elia like a hunter and his prey...

"Feisty little thing, eh?" he chuckled watching her interact with Dixon. I looked at him, slightly angry at his comment. "Quite the catch...Good thing I'm a good fisher," he smirked. My face must have been stone cold by the playful punch he gave. "Ay, chill out. I was just kidding. I know you're wife is the only woman on your mind," he laughed. That was the thing though...She wasn't...

I look worriedly at Elia whom was preparing to enter the wilderness with a man she barely knew... I couldn't tell if I was worried or jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Elia<strong>

I was returning from a hunt when I heard a big commotion. I heard the sound of the women screaming and a loud crack from a slap. I shared a look with Daryl and broke into a sprint. We came to the quarry and saw the girls trying to protect Carol from Ed...But Ed was too big and none of them could prevent Ed from continuing to grab at Carol. Adrenaline kicked in. Before I knew it I had kicked the back of his knees, bringing him to the ground. As soon as he hit the dirt, I jumped on his back and put a dagger under his throat, and at the back of his chest.

"One wrong move and you'll bleed out before you can regret anything," I hissed seeing red. Ed struggled to get away from the dagger at his throat. I dug the one at his back just into the first inch of his fat skin he roared in pain, but stilled. "Are you done?" I asked through clenched teeth. He grunted a yes...I hesitated before moving off him. I turned my back to him and angrily marched off... I never had an outburst like that...Not to the point where I was willing to risk his life...What am I becomi-

"Walk away, you prissy college bitch!" He shouted. I let out a strangled roar before I turned on my feet and let my control fly out the window. I slashed him across the chest in a fluent "X" motion at least five times as fast as I could before kicking my leg high in between where his man breasts were. He fell to the ground and I was punching him repeatedly. I only saw red...I only felt rage...and I was scared...I was scared when I froze at the sight of my hands because they were bloody...

"Ellie..." I jumped startled looking behind me...I saw everyone looking at me like I was a ticking time bomb...and maybe I was...I stammered for a response looking at my brother as he approached me like I was a ferocious wolf... "Ellie," he repeated quietly. I jumped up and backed away...I looked at my hands, bloody from my blood and mostly Ed's... I looked to the unconscious...Oh I hope he's unconscious...and not...I cried out looking to my hands. What had I done? Oh god! Oh god did I...Did I...

I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts away and broke into a run... A run away from the horror of what had been created from my own hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

When I had caught sight of what Elia had done I was shocked...Shocked that Ed could fight off Jaqui, Andrea, and Amy, but it only took Elia to be beaten near death(or at least that's how it appeared). Shane whistled from behind me, as he made his way over he shook his head. He started to chuckle. I looked at him mortified by how he could find humor in this.

"Ain't never seen a girl do this...Damn...She beat his brains out," He laughed. I frowned. "Bet it'll teach 'im twice 'bout beating his wife, eh?" He asked. I looked back to Ed. Carol was carefully cleaning his wounds...Wounds caused by someone who I once thought couldn't hurt a fly...

"My sister is usually not this violent..." I heard Thomas say as he joined us. I looked to his wounds frowning.

"Where'd she learn to fight like that? The precision and fluent movement is uncanny. Not something someone just picks up," I mentioned getting a closer look. Thomas sighed.

"I taught her...I used to be in the Marines," he mentioned. "You see, she was going to law school. Was about to graduate too," he added smiling lightly. The smile faded soon after. "She got a once in a lifetime offer to work for one of the best law firms in the country, being mentored by **The Lawyer**, the best in the US, or so I hear. Anyways, she started getting involved with dangerous cases, cases that could easily get her in harms way. So I taught her what I thought would come in handy...I just...I never thought she'd use it. That was over a year ago though, and I was sure she'd forget it..." He shook his head, caught in between pride and guilt. He looked to me. "This isn't my sister...No...She'd never do this, not in her right mind..."

"So what? She's goin' crazy?" Shane asked looking less surprised and a little amused.

"No...She's just...Everythings coming to the surface," Thomas realized. He looked to me with a desperate look in his eyes. "She never got a chance to mourn...She never got a chance to process all the shit that happened...and it's hitting her, _hard._ Sleep deprivation, night terrors, stress upon stress...Think about it!" He exclaimed. "Her fear, her anger, her lack of sleep is just brewing a batch of mental harm...She's losing it, Rick..." He said in a quiet voice...as if saying it quietly would make it false...But his words made sense. I looked to the direction where she had ran off in. I felt partially guilty. No one could help her, not since I had left her to fend for herself against her inner demons. I think I did this...

I helped break the very thing I loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Elia**

I sat down in the rundown store that I found...It was miles away from the campsite...I might have stolen the van, but I made up for it in how much gas I managed to get my hands on...Even when I was being consumed by my mind, the group would come first. I ran my hands through my hair sobbing as I broke down...What was I becoming?

_"FREEZE!"_

I jumped around reaching into my sleeve for one of my daggers when I saw them...Two teenage girls, one holding a gun properly, poised and ready to fire with a brave face on. That was more than what Andrea had done earlier, that was for certain. I held up my hands, a bit more relaxed since I was being held at gunpoint by _children_. "Who the hell are you?" The one with the gun asked glaring fiercely.

"Elia...Are you two alone?" I asked noticing how quiet things were. I was sure that they were. There wasn't another living person within miles or so it seemed to me.

"Yes."  
>"No."<p>

The one with a gun shot a glare at her friend for being honest. "Fine...We're alone, so what?" She spat. Elia frowned. These girls should be in highschool worried about dances and dates...not guns and walkers...

"I have a group a few miles away...We've got a large count, but we can use extra hands on deck like yours- Of course we'd repay you with shelter and food, of course!" I added, forgetting about my previous meltdown. I was more like my mother than I originally thought. The one with a gun craned her neck to have a whisper-bicker with her friend. After a few agonizing minutes with my hands raised the one with a gun lowered her weapon and hopped off the counter where she once stood tall. She gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for the commotion," Her friend said. I laughed lightly.

"It's no big deal...You two haven't made it this long being stupid," I complimented... "Do you know if there's any supplies here?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"This place was pretty cleaned out before we got here...I'm Ellie," the red haired one introduced herself as with a friendly smile. She looked to her friend smiling. "This is Riley," She said after a pause of silence where "Riley" chose not to introduce herself. "So...Where's this group of yours?" She asked as I lead her to the van and helped the two pack their travelling bags into the back with the gasoline. Ellie climbed in and situated herself with a nonchalant ease, whilst Riley poked around a bit.

"Outside of Atlanta... The city is too overrun," I added remembering how Rick rang the walker lunch bell with gunshots. Riley nodded.

"We noticed. We were there when shit hit the fan," She said. I raised an eyebrow at her language. She shrugged not answering my unasked question. "So...You got a family?" She asked as we climbed into the front. I started the van revving the engine twice before taking off.

"Yeah...My mom and brother..."

"And your husband?" Elli asked noticing my ring. My heart ached slightly, and my blood flooded to my cheeks.

"Somethin' like that," I sighed. I looked over to the two of them. "What about you two?" Their expressions darkened. "Nevermind," I said quietly knowing some things were too painful to say aloud. "Well, Ellie, Riley, you two seem like you got a good head on your shoulders. Know what you want to do?" They looked at me quizzingly. "We all kind of do little things. You can watch the children," Riley cringed. "-Or help with laundry," Ellie snorted making me laugh. "Yeah, I'm not too into that either...You could go fishing," I offered. They both shared a look that read: _Not too bad, but do we have to?_

"What do you do?" Ellie asked curiously looking at me. I smiled at her.

"I help with hunts...That or stay on watch duty," I added.

"Can we do that?" Riley asked eagerly. "Much better than doing chores! Right, Ellie?" Ellie nodded looking to me with hopeful eyes. I laughed.

"I am not your mother. You do what you chose to. You're old enough to. What, you're fifteen?" I guessed. Riley nodded but Ellie shook her head.

"But I will be soon!" She argued. I snorted at her attempts to solidify her ranks as an "adult". In that moment I was reminded of how I was when I was a teenager...

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

I felt a rush of relief when I saw Elia return...I disregarded everything and ran to embrace her. I held her tightly, as close as possible in fear that if I let go even the slightest, she'd disappear once more. I heard the sound of doors slamming shut, and I looked over her shoulder to see two young girls exiting the vehicle. I pulled away, raising an eyebrow. She awkwardly stepped away from me, looking passed me to our group.

"Found these two little fireflies in a convenience store-Don't be shy," She teased the two before turning her back to me and leaving me behind. I felt as if this might have been a purposeful punishment...But I had to talk to her, so I followed her to the quarry. "Rick, what are you doing?" She sighed turning around to finally face me. I frowned for a moment dumbfounded by her bluntness.

"What do you mean? I want to make sure you're okay...That outburst you had-"

"Was the last time that's ever going to happen!" She snapped. "Trust me...I hate what I did. I promise that won't ever happen again," she swore. She tried to brush passed me, but I caught her arm. "_What, Rick?_"

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked her...Being away from her was like giving up air... She let out a strangled growl.

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Yes! Because you have a wife! And you have a kid! And you have everything I wanted in life even after everything's gone to shit! So yes! I am avoiding you because I love you enough to let you leave me because I have nothing to offer you! And I hate that I can't give you what you already-Mmnn!" Her lips stopped moving when I used the key to silencing her...With my lips. I pulled away after she calmed down.

"I love you...I **still** love you," I promised her. "Just give me time," I begged. I looked to the direction where camp was. "Lori and I were long over...Just give me time to break it off..." I begged her. She sighed shaking her head.

"Rick...I'm not a homewrecker...You have a child..."

"But I love-"

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of screaming and gunshots. We shared a look of fear before running.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived to see a small horde of walkers attacking the group...I pulled out my daggers and ran into the fray dodging zombies and if I was close enough to kill them. I was looking for Thomas and Mom... I heard a scream from behind me just as I locked sights on Thomas who was barely keeping the walkers away. I turned around to see Amy just as she got bit. She was beyond saving. I turned back to Thomas and slashed as many walkers as I could so they'd have time to get to safety.

"Elia!" I heard two voices shout as I started to be overtaken by the number of walkers. That's when my two little fireflies came to help. Before I knew it we were done and able to spread out and finish off the rest. We fell into a unit of sorts. I'd lead in, they'd follow,but stand sideways making us smaller targets...It was as if we became soldiers mindlessly fighting a war...only...Only when the chaos died, we finally saw the walkers destruction.

I looked around...Amy...Jim... Ed...and Carol... I shielded Ellie and Riley away. "You go to my tent, don't turn on any light and stay quiet...Here," I handed Riley a gun I had picked up from Jim's dead corpse. "Don't be stupid...Now go!" I hissed pushing them into the right direction. I turned to see Lee walking towards me... "Where's Clem?" I asked looking around for the innocent little girl.

"My tent with Duane. I refused to look at the dead any longer. "Did we lose anyone besides Amy, Jim, and Sophia's parents?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No...Morales and his family are hitting the road in the morning I think," he added. I couldn't care much for the Morales family, but I understood why they were leaving...

"What do we do now?" I asked him. "We aren't on the move, not right now..." Lee looked around and shook his head.

"You go and take care of the kids. Connect our tents and get some sleep-"

"How the hell would I manage that! Besides I'm not going to be some sorry woman that everyone's protecting! I want to help-"

"He's right."

I turned around to see Rick approaching us. "Go get some sleep...We'll need you more in the morning," he promised. I sighed... Even when we weren't together...Rick had that hold over me. I moved passed Lee and to the RV to move Clementine to the tent. When I saw Sofia worriedly sitting down in the RV, it hit me...She's an orphan...She's an orphan and she doesn't even know it. What kind of world are we living in...Where children are orphaned, where the dead hunger for the living...where nothing else matters but surviving each day...What world is this?

* * *

><p>I jumped awake at the sound of Jacqui's screams. Ellie, Clem, and Riley did too. I gave the older girls a look before exiting the tent and hurrying to see the commotion. I saw Daryl being held at gunpoint by Rick...Daryl held the pickaxe in his tighter. I panicked. "DON'T!" I screamed at the both of them. Their eyes flew to me.<p>

"What the hell are you all doing!?" I shouted walking closer.

"Andrea's bit," I heard Lori state. I looked over to Andrea. She was so bloodied up last night, I assumed it was the walker's or Amy's... I looked to Daryl who looked as if he were ready to end her, and Rick who was ready to end Daryl. "Give me the pickaxe," I calmly demanded. Daryl looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "Please, Daryl...I've seen him shoot before," never a person, but Daryl didn't need to know that. Hesitantly he gave me the weapon, causing Rick to lower his gun. I glared at the two of them.

"Stop. The both of you!" I added giving them both a scolding look. Rick looked pained at my obvious disappointment in him. Daryl just scowled and moved to go and help dig.

"She gonna kill us all," Daryl muttered. I sighed.

"Daryl!" I cried out chasing after him. He ignored me and grabbed a shovel. "Daryl," I said calmly trying to get his attention. He continued digging. "Daryl, I'm sorry..." He grunted, eyes flickering to me before turning his back to me. "Imagine if Merle died and you were bit," I tried to reason. He whirled around dropping his shovel, towering over me.

"You don't know shit!" He growled. I stood a bit taller, not wanting him to know he was very successful in intimidating me.

"I know enough to know that you give a shit about him! Otherwise you wouldn't have thrown a fit when you thought we left him behind!" I snapped. His expression faltered.

"_Listen here, Little Red_," his voice was quiet, but just as threatening. "Don't you say that I'd be the same way...If I ever get bit, you shoot me," he instructed. He looked me dead in the eyes, ascertaining his seriousness. I squirmed at the thought of Daryl bit... "Promise me, you'll shoot me."

I shook my head. I didn't want to...I would never want to do that. I tried to back away, but he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. "You promise!" He demanded making me tear up lightly. The thought of that... No...

"I will," I said softly turning to him. "Only if you promise to never get bit," I conditioned. He sort of smiled, his lips crookedly pulling upwards. He reached down and picked up his pickaxe, balancing it on his shoulder.

"Deal...Now go and give assignments to your shadows," he said nodding off to the distance. I turned to see Riley and Ellie there. I sighed and laughed lightly.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay in the tent?" I asked.

"We heard a commotion and didn't want to miss out on the fun," Ellie said bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you feel so entitled to help, help drag the walkers to the fires," I said bossily. They cringed when they saw the rotten corpses... "Still want to pass up babysitting?" I asked.

"Well, if not us then who," Riley joked before turning to leave back to the tent. I laughed at the two...Two teenagers despite the very adult world among them. I turned to pick up a shovel, but Daryl stopped me.

"Nuh uh...You go along with your fireflies. Leave it to us," he insisted. I grew offended, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty," I snapped. _Sexist archer..._ "I can do the same stuff you can!" I added standing up a bit straighter. He snorted.

"Doubt that. You might not mind gettin' dirty, which is exactly why I want cha to clean my bow," he smirked. My eyes dropped.

"I'm not your maid."

"I don't trust anyone else, Little Red. Can you _please _do me this favor?" He asked. I frowned...

"Fine...But only since you asked nicely!" I chirped before walking away happy. He was warming up to me...As I left I faintly heard Merle say,

"You're going soft for her, Baby Brother..."


	10. Chapter 10

_"And so it is up to you, members of the jury, to find this **victim **of the judicial system, innocent...For he is guilty of many things. Being selfish, being stupid, and being **human**..." Professor Harmon finished. He turned to walk back to his seat, smiling at me and giving me a wink. I beamed brightly. Professor Harmon was my favorite teacher. He had used the speech I wrote, mine out of a class of a hundred! This was big for me. __After the Jury was called, he pulled me aside. I felt pride surge in me. Feeling like a first grader getting an extra candy for being good._

_"You did good with that speech, Elia," he complimented. I blushed with pride._

_"Thank you, Professor Harmon! I am more than thankful for your use of it! Might I say, you've been my role model ever since I decided I wanted to become a lawyer," I admitted. He stood a bit straighter, if possible._

_"Say, Elia, how would you feel about being treated to lunch after we discuss your internship at my lawfirm?" __My smile was the size of the sun. I nodded eagerly, looking more like a woman being proposed to than a girl getting an internship. How could I not be hap-_

"Elia!" I jolted to my consciousness. I looked frantically around before I recognized Ellie. "You okay, Lia?" She asked worriedly, a frown marring her pretty face. I sighed running my hands through my hair. A hell of a hole feeling plaguing my heart as I remembered my professor. He was the very first older man I was attracted to. Second being Rick...

"I'm fine," I insisted gathering myself. "Are we prepared to leave for the CDC?" I asked. Ellie nodded, and presented me with two rucksacks. One already packed and one opened for me. I smiled at her and let her help me gather our things. After which, her and Riley took down our tent as I worked out who we would ride with. I found myself headed towards Rick, but then I realized this was a terrible idea. However, I didn't want to turn around and let him know what I was most likely thinking...so as a result, I pushed passed him and ended up making my way over to Daryl and Lee.

After negotiating, most of which I was distracted with trying to look like I wasn't paying any attention to Rick, I got Riley and Ellie a ride in the RV with Clementine, Lee, Dale, Morgan, and Duane. I don't remember how but Daryl offered me a ride...and I accepted. Though I know not why. In a confused state, not remembering how or why I agreed to taking separate rides, I found Ellie and Riley. Duane was obviously trying to hit on Ellie, but that's when I noticed how Riley seemed to stand a bit taller trying to take up more space, much like Thomas did in sad attempts to be more intimidating. _Could Riley.._. I wouldn't be surprised.

"El, Ri," I called gaining their attention. Riley nudged Ellie playfully before walking over. It warmed my heart to see the two acting like normal teenagers for a change... "Listen up, little doves...You'll be riding in the RV," I simply told. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, Mother Nature. Why don't you tell us something we don't know?" Ellie retorted. I sent a glare in her direction.

"I'll remember your rudeness if we ever pass over a deep body of water," I snapped, silencing her. She flushed a light pink making me laugh. "Anyways, I simply wanted to tell you that I'll be riding with Daryl-"

"Daryl the fricking Dixon!?" Ellie gushed with a goofy smile. I frowned crossing my arms.

"Is that a big deal?" I asked inquiringly. Ellie nodded eagerly as if it were obvious. I sighed rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to get involved with your childish rumors and reputations. Just...Just remember if trouble comes, look out for each other and only each other." They shared a worried expression.

"Do you have to?" Riley asked. My heart snapped ever so painfully. She rested a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"I will not go back on my word, Riley...I wish you both the best of luck if it comes to it," I told. Riley dug into her pocket, pulling out a photo. She placed it in my hands. My heart warmed at the sight of the two smiling girls. Riley had been holding the camera, with Ellie hugging her from behind. Their smiles were warm and the truest I've ever seen. It brought forth a sense of hope...Hope that happiness can still be found.

"We took it that same day that you found us... Thought...Well, I thought if we get separated, or if something bad happens...well, you should have a good memory of how we were," Ellie explained. The two shared a fond smile... It caused a painful worry for their well being. This shouldn't be this way. They shouldn't have to worry about the remarkably high possibility of being split up or killed every day.

"I love you two," I said softly, hugging the girls as if they were my own. Ellie clung tightly, Riley shook her head against the embrace.

"Don't leave..."

"It'll be alright," I promised, pulling away. I spared them a last glance before pushing them towards the RV. I shook my head, water flooding to my eyes. This wasn't right... I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Lee. He gave a soft reassuring smile. "Does it get easy...Like leaving Clem in a safe place...but without you?" I asked.

"No place will ever truly be safe until the dead drop for good...But no...It never does," He answered. I sighed shaking my head trying to keep from sobbing. "Shh...Don't cry... They'll be in safe hands. I'll die before one of them gets hurt," he promised. I nodded, wiping away tears, giving him a tight hug.

"Take care of them, Lee..."


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving at the CDC was terrible. There were walkers scattered. It was an urban battlefield... Dead soldiers, shot in the head, some eaten, fill the street and line the steps of the CDC. A result of hand-to-hand with walkers filling the street. A complete massacre on both sides. And there, at the main entrances was a pile of corpses... I gasped, cringing as I turned into the nearest person. Daryl placed a hand on my shoulder, holding me back for a moment. I looked to him, terrified for a moment.

"Let's get back!" He hurried, pulling me towards the truck again. I struggled against him.

"No! No! This can't be it! This can't be the end!" I cried...I was desperate...This was supposed to be salvation...

"You led us here! What the hell were you thinking?" I heard Daryl shout at Rick as he began dragging me backwards towards the truck.

"Daryl, no! Stop it!" I screamed struggling against his hold. He had an arm around my waist and one across my chest and neck for leverage and support.

"It's over! We have to go back!" He hissed, opening the truck door. I looked him in the eyes, I could see his anger and see my own desperation reflecting. His blue eyes just read an apology as he began shutting the door.

"Daryl, don-"

**"IT'S OPEN!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikael<strong>_

_"Professor Harmon" _she once called me back in the days where she was simply a young, brilliant, aspiring law student. She was one of the brightest students I'd ever taught...and one of the most attractive. When the dead came to life, I only ever thought that when everyone went separate ways that she would have gone to her family and holed up somewhere before getting ahold of how to survive. Elia was a smart girl...I knew she would make it.

After I had found my way to the CDC, where I helped Dr. Jenner pull together some prototypes on cures, I began to have doubt. It filled my heart with joy to see her, although she seemed to be traumatized and thrashing about in some mans grasp, but she was alive no less. After a heated arguement, I had Jenner open the doors. I had to believe I would still do the same had she not been with them. Though...I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wouldn't...

I rushed down to meet her...I had to know. I had to have her in my arms to make sure this was real. Jenner followed slowly. The others of her group saw me and drew their guns. I stopped dead in my tracks, putting up my hands.

_"Proffesor Harmon?"_ I looked over the one dressed as a sheriff. There she was. Dirty, yes, but it was Elia. She pushed past the sheriff, and ran to me. I felt breathless as she hugged me tightly. I hesitated before putting a hand on her back...Before I knew it I was hugging her just as much.

"Elia...You know this man?" The sheriff asked with a thick southern accent. I raised an eyebrow at Elia, inquiring about her relationship with this man.

"Yes, he was-"

"A great friend from a long time ago." Several months, and more than simple friendship... She was the only girl of her age I was ever attracted to. Never before did such a youthful young woman ever stir even the slightest attention from me.

"Mikael!" I heard Jenner bark from behind me. He glared at the newest members of our home.

"Are you infected?" I asked her.

"No one in our group is," she insisted. She looked to Jenner with curious eyes. "Who's he?"

"This is Doctor Edwin Jenner...the last person in the CDC working on a cure," I introduced. I looked to her people. "If you plan on staying then we will have to go through blood tests," there were no protests...only yeses and relieved looks. I could only imagine what they went through... I looked to Elia worried. What all had my innocent pupil seen?

* * *

><p>When Doctor Jenner explained all he needed to at the moment, I pulled Elia aside. However, when I grabbed her hand I felt cool metal on one of her fingers. I froze, stopping. She stared at me confused. I lifted her hand to examine the gold ring on her finger. I expected her to blush, but her expression grew sadder and sadder. "What is it?" I asked.<p>

"It's a long story..."

"I have time." A weeks worth of time before this hell hole exploded unless we found at least a trucks worth of fuel... She sighed before retelling the truthfully long tale of her life after the outbreak so far. "So you gave up on the man you loved?" I asked. It was a bittersweet tale, but I had to admit I was quite satisfied with how there was no official status of the two.

"I didn't give up...I just...I respect that he has a family. I can't be a homewrecker," she sighed. Her eyes getting watery. All this running around never opened up a lot of time to reflect on how alone she was. "I just...is it too much to ask for love and happiness these days?" She asked miserably. Maybe it was from having not seen her in months, or from the lack of women in the world. Perhaps it was merely being attracted to a beautiful woman like herself, but I did it...I brought her close, smashing my lips to hers. She let out a soft gasp.

"Mikael," she whispered pulling away with a hurt expression. "What are you doing?" She asked brokenly. Her eyes wide and terrified. Before I could respond her face twisted into a cringe. Behind her was Doctor Jenner...holding a syringe to the side of her neck, injecting a purple liquid into her bloodstream. She fell back into his arms...she was out.

"What are you doing!" I shouted. Jenner looked me dead in the eyes with an excited expression. "She was the only one not infected... She's immune."


	12. Find Her

I woke sputtering and terrified. I was bound to a cot... Looking around I found and concluded that I was in some lab... I looked to my left and saw a bunch of lab instruments...some surgical... I felt sick at the idea of what they were going to do to me. I looked to my right and gasped there was someone on the other cot, bound just as I was. His head rolled to the side. I almost gasped at how handsome he was...hair still a little brushed back, bad boy smirk on his face, strong jaw... Handsome.

"So they found you were immune, eh?" He asked. He had a European maybe spanish-englishy voice that was smooth yet rough at the same time.

"What's going on? I'm immune?" I asked. The stranger nodded.

"The walker virus. They've still got a week or two to find a cure, or this place explodes-"

"What!?" _I am most definitely going to get sick now... _"Explodes?" I croaked. He nodded with a nonchalant sigh.

"Unless the Europeans get here in time. Otherwise then they'll be experimenting on us even longer... They want a cure so bad they don't even care how many people they have to accidentally kill," he scowled. I looked to the ceiling with a terrified expression that pained my face to make... I could barely stomach the thought of what he'd just told me... What on earth was going on?

"Accidentally killed?" She croaked out. He let out a sigh.

"Yeah. Knew a pair of twins in their teen years named Ann and Andrew. They let a walker bite Andrew and well he would have loved if they didn't let the walker bite so bloody deep... Ann died after a bad reaction to something in a syringe. Never found out what Doc's been putting in them," he shrugged. "Excuse my apathetic nature, but I've given up on fighting...there's no escape until the cure can be made and duplicated easily...soon we'll be dead or you'll be the same as me...as good as dead. Jenner is just pretending to look for a cure... He'll end up killing us both..."

I shook my head furiously. "_No. No! _My friends will come for me! We'll be saved-"

"Princess, no one is coming," he said bitterly. "I've tried. My friends left me behind," he added. "Yours will too..." I refused to believe it. Even if Rick didn't notice Ellie and Riley would... Especially my brother... He would never stop until he finds me. I just had to believe in something, and if there was one thing I would always believe in it would be my family.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here and find out why the hell Jenner didn't just tell me... I mean, why can't we let him discover a cure?" I asked.

"Sweetie, he killed my wife looking for this cure... He can suck it," he spat looking towards a solid metal door to the right of them. My heart began to hurt. How come though? Why do I love Rick so much? Why did I fall so hard?

"Well, I have family left... I wouldn't mind getting a cure...we could restore civilization," I pointed out with new hope.

"Or you'll die!"

I looked at him with tears brimming in my eyes at the thought of saving my family from becoming those monstrous creatures that were once like us. "Is it not worth it? Don't we have to at least try?"

"You're insane, love..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rick<strong>

I woke up the next morning with Lori sprawled out over me. She had the most peaceful look on her face...I should have been happy... But I wasn't, not even in the slightest bit. Our spark, it was long gone. My marriage had been over a long time ago. However the sole reason were were bound together remained: Carl. Elia knew this. She even encouraged me to give up our love for my family...and yet doing so I ended up loving her more. This was the woman I had fallen for... She was selfless, she was kind, she was...She was my Elia...

When Lori rolled over, I didn't hesitate to get up and leave...I needed to see her... Elia... I knew it was wrong to lead her on, well in my defense I do love her, while still with Lori, but I couldn't help it. My legs were moving, my heart was pounding, my mind was saying to stop, but then I kept walking even faster.

Elia... I needed her. I walked to her room. Nothing. I checked the kitchen to find a hungover Andrea and Thomas trying to whip up breakfast... And then I ran into one pissed off looking Daryl Dixon.

"Where the fuck is she, Officer Friendly!" He barked. I frowned drawing back.

"Who?"

"Elia! God damn it! You're supposed to be some leader to this god damned group and you're doing a shitty job!" He shouted pushing me. I blocked his assault with ease.

"What do you mean? You can't find her?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was with that suit wearing asshole," he gruffly answered, rolling his shoulder. I crossed my arms, rolling the idea over... If we couldn't find her, there was one of two options. One: She didn't want to be found. Two: She found her way into trouble. There was no way to tell which it was...But I couldn't ignore the sick feeling in my stomach...

"Where did that man last lead her?" I asked.

"I don't know, shit for brains! If I did don't cha think I'dve already beaten some information out of his ass?" Daryl asked rudely. He spit out at the floor. "I do know one thing though..."

"What is it?"

"I followed the doc down into some hallway we aren't suppose to go down...I heard some shoutin' from some locked room... After he left, I checked the door. It had at least four locks...I could hear someone crying. Now tell me, who the hell is doc tryin' to hide from us?"


End file.
